


Espejismo

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un espejismo, lo sabe. Un recuerdo al que puede tocar, pero no es más que eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espejismo

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: 02 - Equipo
> 
> Spoilers hasta el capítulo 297 y 50 de Shippûden.

Lo hace a veces. Menos de las que quisiera, pero más de las que debería. Cuando está sólo, y la nostalgia le ataca. Cuando le echa tanto de menos que el agujero negro que parece tener en medio del pecho se hace tan grande que podría absorber el mundo entero.

Algo le oprime, y sólo sabe que quiere verle. Quiere volver a verle, y volver a hacer misiones absurdas junto a Sakura y Kakashi, recorrer el país dando caza a los malos, y no siguiendo sus pasos para siempre quedarse uno por detrás.

Volver a ser el equipo Siete, llegar a Jounins juntos, competir entre ellos, ser Hokage con él a su lado.

**

La noche es clara, pero Naruto, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, no es capaz de mirar a la luna sin imaginar su pálida piel, ni es capaz de no recordar lo negro de su pelo cuando mira al cielo.

Por eso, a veces recurre a su memoria y, casi con desgana, hace un  _Kage Bunshin_  y lo convierte en su viva imagen. Siempre el niño de doce años que conoció, porque era lo que le venía a la mente.

En su primer beso, cuando le salvó la vida en la pelea con Haku, cuando le dijo que quería luchar contra él, cuando le dijo que era su mejor amigo.

Sasuke sonriendo, Sasuke furioso, Sasuke determinado a marcharse para enfrentar su futuro.

Ahora es distinto. La última vez que se vieron Sasuke había cambiado. Había crecido, anchado. No era el que había conocido pero seguía siendo él. Más oscuro, con más odio dentro. Ignora todo lo que le dijo y se concentra en la mano de Sasuke en su hombro. Los diez segundos más largos de su vida antes de que sacara la katana.

Su respiración en el cuello, paralizándole como nunca antes lo había hecho nada. El calor de sus dedos, traspasando su ropa, su piel, y calándole los huesos. El olor de su pelo, mezclado con el de la tierra y la arena esparcida por el aire.

El Kage Bunshin cambia en una (por una vez silenciosa) nube de humo y cuando éste se disipa está él ahí. Mirándole con esos ojos negros, tan oscuros como su propio interior.

Alarga la mano y repasa las facciones con los dedos. Los párpados, las mejillas, los labios. Son suaves y, aunque sabe que no son los de Sasuke, siente el mismo impulso que en aquel momento de borrar la dolorosa distancia que hay hasta los suyos propios. No quiere pensar en lo patético que resultaría eso, aunque ya es bastante triste lo que llega a hacer por volver a verle.

Sigue con las yemas de los dedos los tendones del cuello y baja hasta las clavículas, subiendo de nuevo hacia los hombros. Es un espejismo, lo sabe. Un recuerdo al que puede tocar, pero no es más que eso.

Y eso es lo que más le duele.

La rabia repentina (contra sí mismo, contra ambos) le hace pegar un puñetazo al clon, haciendo que desaparezca. Con los nudillos blancos de la presión del puño, mirando el lugar donde su recuerdo había tomado forma, renace su seguridad y su promesa vuelve a inundar sus pensamientos, con mayor fuerza que antes.

No sabe cómo lo va a hacer, pero su vida no va a ir hacia delante mientras Sasuke no esté a su lado.

Si no salva a Sasuke, ¿quién le salvará a él?


End file.
